Assassin's Creed Syndicate
by AssassinPsyche
Summary: Countdown of Assassin's Creed Syndicate from the time it is announced to the time it is released. One chapter a day containing what I think may happen and what is announced.
1. 164:After Training

**So this is the first time they fully released and able to preorder. If the release date stays on October 23rd it will be 164 days from now it will be released. It is Assassin's Creed; Syndicate instead of Victory, wonder why they changed the name? I know Syndicate is what the gangs during the time period were called.**

 **Please, people of the future, remember I know almost _nothing_ about the game, it was just introduced today! I know that Jacob was born and raised in the Brotherhood, that he has a twin sister named Evie and she is the more rational while he is the more hands on.**

"I'm going to feel this in the morning..." Jacob groaned rubbing one of his shoulders.

"Really? I'm feeling it right now." Evie quipped to her twin brother, he turned his brown eyes to her as she just smirked. He started laughing along with her, "come on, brother, let's get some rest." She mumbled the two of them moving along.

"Yes, before Mentor decides to have an all night study session." He muttered and Evie gave a sympathetic smile, though neither wanted to lose valuable sleep she enjoyed her studies while Jacob absolutely hated them.

Training was hard, they were trained from the time they were six but on reaching the age of ten two months ago their training had intensified. They both understood why, they had to train hard because the Templars wouldn't go soft on them. Evie being the more rational of the two was easier to remember it.


	2. 163:Necklace

**This is based off of the necklace that I got when preordering the game with Gamestop. I noticed in the trailer that Jacob wore a necklace that could be it. I found out in the middle of writing this that I was right, it is Jacob's necklace. I don't know if Evie has a similar one but why not? I am making up the back-story for the two, I know that they were born and raised in the Brotherhood meaning at least one, if not both, their parents were Assassins. So for the chapter I will make this their back-story.**

"I am so proud of the two of you." Evie and Jacob turned quickly to see their Mentor. "Soon you two will become full members of the Brotherhood..." She sighed gently looking at the two young seventeen year old's, it seemed like just yesterday they were just sprouts barely able to hold a weapon.

She came foreword to place a hand on their shoulder each. She looked at the two of them a slight smile on her aged face. The twins blinked in confusion at the rare show of emotion on the normally stoic woman.

"I brought something for you two. Your parents would of wanted you to have them." She said pulling out two looped brown strings with a gray disk hanging from both. She handed one to each, the cord was sturdy and doubly knotted to make a necklace. Each was a slit shilling, one side of each had the Assassin's symbol, Evie's had the face while Jacob had the writing declaring it as one shilling and dating it at 1844.

"When your parents joined us they had, literally, one shilling between them." She explained seeing the question in the twins eyes. "It's to remind you two of why we fight, for freedom; yes, but also for those poor bastards that don't have a shilling to buy a bit of food to fill their bellies or a threadbare blanket or firewood to warm them. They are slaves to just survival while those they work for gouge themselves and have every comfort possible. Work to set them free, but also to wake them up." She said a familiar fire lighting her eyes.

The two placed their necklaces on, the cut of Evie's clothing hid the necklace while Jacob's showed. "Thank you, Mentor." Evie said as Jacob nodded in agreement as the Mentor just let out a chuckle.

"Alright you two, enough of this sappy stuff. Let's go you blokes, she teased leading them out where the ceremony would be held to accept the Frye twins into the Brotherhood.


	3. 162: Fan

**Okay, this is something I have seen _nothing_ saying it might happen but ever since Assassin's Creed; Brotherhood with people walking around with fans and parasol I wondered about happening. Aveline from Assassin's Creed; Liberation got close to doing this since she had a parasol but I was hoping for a fan as a weapon. So I thought since Jacob had a walking stick that was a sword that Evie should have something as well. Again, because some people on the internet are stupid, I will say that there is absolutely NOTHING to suggest that Evie will have a fan as a weapon.**

It was a simple enough thing, a base of willow wood interlocking bamboo with silk over covering, dark green background and black eagles stitched in. At the end of the fan on both sides of the wood where her hands would rest a carved symbol of the Brotherhood.

It was plain, it would fit in well in the background, good for nothing more than looking pretty and a bit of comfort. A shrewd person could use it to hide their emotions; cover their face and draw attention from their eyes, in that it was tactical.

Just like her.

However there was more, under the seemingly innocent structure was small knives, they were surgical needles in certain Eastern countries. They were doubly useful; if they hit a vital organ someone was good as dead, but if they hit anywhere else the victim would fall down, the heartbeat would be unnoticed and for all intents and purposes they would seem dead, usually the neck would be the safest seeing as it did not house any organs vital or otherwise.

The second use had saved her hard-headed twin brother more than once. Even though it drove him crazy. Sometimes when they were going against seriously dangerous enemies she would dip the needles in foxglove.

She was sleek, fast, and deadly perfecting long range fights, to kill her opponents without them ever knowing she was there.


	4. 161:Cane

**I don't think I realized what I was getting myself into when I started this project. I didn't think about how hard it would be to think of something new. That isn't my excuse for this particular chapter, I just totally forgot and on top of that I've been having a bit of writer's block. Damn...if I could just find a cure for that I'd be set for life, I'd never have to work a day in my life if I didn't want to.**

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." Jacob looked up at his mentor, Evie glanced over at the Mentor before turning her eyes back over to the weapon she was making. Jacob started to stand however his Mentor sit so he sat back down.

"What is it?" Jacob asked turning back to his hidden blade carefully polishing it and making sure the

weapon worked. The Mentor pulled out a walking cane, it was black the bottom was capped by gold and the top was in a bird shape.

"This is it." The Mentor said pushing some gray hair off of her face, "this weapon is so you can actually blend, you won't always be able to reach for your knives or brass knuckles." She chuckled slightly at that as Jacob gently held the cane.

"Yeah, but probably will need to be replaced since I'll probably dent and break by beating them with it." Jacob was interrupted b y Evie laughing having to put her work down. "What is it?"

"Dearest brother," Evie said with a slight smirk, "did you not pay attention? Mr. Green made a hidden weapon."

"Pull the handle, bull-head." The Mentor said with a shake of her head and when Jacob did he found a hidden blade.

"Oh, cool! I must remember to congratulate him!" At this the Mentor laughed while Evie shook her head good naturally.


End file.
